Games
by Lineoflights
Summary: Some people just have a harder time than others understanding some things...


I do not own anything concerning Shakugan no Shana.

Well, since this was bugging my head for most of the day, I decided to give this a try. And since nobody bothered to give their opinion on which terminology I should use, (Seal or Fuzetsu, etc.) I tried to keep as far away from using the terms that were lost in translation, but when I was forced to, I used dub translations. Seriously people, please tell me what you prefer.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't do that!? That's an eight, and this is a seven! What's wrong!?" Yelled the Flame-haired Blazing-eyed Hunter towards Yuji Sakai, a Mystes that was not bound to disappear any time soon.

"Look! That eight is black, and the seven is black! You can't put a color on top of the same color!" Yuji yelled back, wondering how it was possible that Shana could be confused by something as simple as Solitare. She could shoot rings of fire at siblings who were waaaay too intimate for safety, yet she could be struck down by something as simple as a computer game. Yuji was thankful that Friagne didn't use that Card summoning thing that he had to challenge Shana to a game of Solitaire or something. She wouldn't last too long. Sighing, Yuji attempted to explain once more. "Okay, you can only put red cards on black cards and black cards on red cards, okay?" Shana, however, did not understand quite well.

"But, that other game let me put black cards on black cards!" Shana protested, still not getting the idea.

"Shana, that was Spider Solitaire. This is Solitaire, they're two different things." Yuji said. Apparently trying to teach Shana how to play these computer games was not the best idea. Yuji figured that he would have less of a headache right now if he had gone out to train with Shana and she had whacked his head a couple of times.

"Why don't these games just follow a universal law! I mean, they're so close together on this computer! It would save people a lot of time having to learn so many different rules! People could get eaten, turned into a Torch, and burn out by the time it takes them to learn all the rules to these games" Alastor, the Flame of Heavens, found that this was an opportune moment to make his comment.

"Perhaps it's because this might be a conspiracy of the developers to force them to spend more time on the computer and waste money on electricity? And from the way you're acting, I'd say it's working."

"Arrgh... Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Shana shouted, getting annoyed. "This game is stupid, anyways, it's really luck-based. If you don't move it to the right spot or use the right one, then you lose. It's almost as bad as our English teacher!" It should be mentioned that the Misaki High School English teacher was the one that received the most abuse from Yukari Hirai.

"Geez, take it easy, will you? Anyways, since this is annoying you so much, let's try something else then, shall we?" Closing the window for Solitaire and going to the All Programs list from the start menu, Yuji moved the mouse over to the games section and was in the process of deciding what to try next when Shana spoke up.

"Hey, how about that one?" Shana suggested, pointing to Chess, which was a program Yuji installed himself, and it wasn't on the games menu for a good reason. Yuji paled, he could already tell that this wasn't going to end well.

"Ummm, let's not try Chess, how about this?" Yuji responded, moving the mouse over to minesweeper. Suddenly, he regretted moving it over to Minesweeper of all things, seeing as that would also get Shana agitated and annoyed. Not that the others didn't, of course. Luckily for him, or unluckily depending on how you look at it, Shana was set on getting to try out Chess. At least, for now.

"No. we're playing the other one. And that's final. Unless you want to be cut in half, of course."

"Ummmm, I'd rather not. Fine, we'll play Chess then." Although Yuji trusted Shana enough to know that she probably wouldn't cut him in half, he decided not to take his chances and do what the girl wanted for now. Moving the mouse over to Chess, Yuji clicked on it and braced himself and his voice for the third time that day to get ready for what was about to come.

The duo's experience with the Chess program was not a pleasant one, as could be proven with the testimony of any of their neighbors. There was much yelling and arguing over what couldn't and couldn't be done, and much mockery of the system.

"No! Shana, that's the bishop! He cannot turn while he's moving!"

"Hmph! He should take some lessons from the Knight then! Whoever trained these armies is stupid! He should give his units training for every situation! Not just give them one method of attacking!"

"Come on, why can't I move him there! Then I'll have him in check!"

"You can't because YOU'RE in check! You have to protect yourself before getting them!"

"The king's too selfish then! He should be willing to die to get rid of the enemy!"

Many scenes like the two above passed before there was a temporary silence that was like music to all the neighbor's ears. Or a Mute Button to their ears, that would fit as well. Alastor once again saw his chance to comment and proceeded to do so.

"You know, whoever designed this was surprisingly adept. If Friagne had hired him to plan out the Devourer of the City, we may not have been lucky enough to stop his plan before it was put into motion."

"Well, he might. But I think that Friagne was too busy obsessing over his doll to think of the best plan of action."

Shana, who was only listening halfheartedly to Yuji and Alastor's exchange, spent the other half of her attention browsing the All Programs list once more, and stumbled discovered another game that caught her attention.

"Yuji, what's this." Getting that feeling of dread once again, Yuji mustered up enough courage to turn around and look at what she was pointing at. The mouse was now over Checkers.

"Huh? Oh, that's Checkers... Do you want to try that?" Yuji asked Shana, getting ready to face fire once again.

"Well, what do you think? Of course!" With that she clicked on the program and began to play.

After the game was finished, Yuji was speechless after watching it. Still, he managed to find enough energy to make a comment.

"Wow... I never thought it was possible for a game of Checkers to end in less than 3 minutes..."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Why did I fail? I didn't see anything wrong that I did..." Yuji, who could not bring himself to break the news to Shana, kept silent. To his joy, Alastor instead answered the Flame Haze's question.

"I believe the reason is that you just kept attacking. It's like how you fight sometimes. You just keep charging forward without thinking. Maybe these games are actually training programs for potential Flame Hazes. If so, then the developers must be very wise indeed, to know of our existence." Although it wasn't the explanation that he would have given, Yuji felt content with the answer Alastor gave, and proceeded to ask Shana what she wanted to do next. To his joy at the moment, she responded with the fact that they should head outside and start training.

After finishing training, Yuji took back his earlier words. He was wrong, being hit on the head by Shana a few times was definitely worse than teaching her how to figure out where mines were. Knowing her, she'd just fly over all of them.

* * *

Anyways, that's the end of it. Please Review.


End file.
